


Nothing, Babe

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Nothing, Babe

Nothing, Babe

So Austriatheartist received this prompt for people finding out Gavin is really smart and Dan just chilling in the background, nodding like ‘yeah, you didn’t notice?’

I quite like this idea and asked if I could write it ‘cause she’s not much of a sciency person and she said it was cool if I did :) So whoever gave her that prompt, (I’m sorry, I tried finding the original post but I couldn’t) this is for you, please send me an ask or something so I can credit you properly.

NOTE! I am not a cinematographer, nor am I an engineer. I just researched some things and tried to use information that would make sense. I probably sound like an idiot but for the sake of the story, pretend the stuff’s right.

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

Gavin had only recently gotten his own apartment. No one had been there yet, Gavin saying he was waiting for some furniture to be delivered before he brought everyone over for a little party.

“Think he’s got a shelf full of booze?” Jack asked, taking a sip of his own coffee. Gavin was out for the day, meeting with his boyfriend who’d just flown in from the UK and after everyone joked about how the pair were probably just going to be screwing all day, they moved onto what Gavin’s new apartment would look like.

“He lived with you, what was his room like?” Michael asked Geoff and the older man just shrugged.

“He didn’t keep much in there. He had a lot of things in boxes under his bed or in his closet but he never asked about getting a cupboard or a bookshelf. Always said he didn’t want to leave us with a whole lot of extra furniture when he moved out,” he said, suddenly becoming very curious as to what was in the boxes. “Come to think of it, he’s never unpacked the things under his bed or in his closet. What the hell did he keep in there?” Geoff asked no one in particular.

“Well, we’ll find out when he invites us over,” Ray said, shrugging his shoulders and going back to work, no one else mentioning anything about Gavin’s new apartment.

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

The day finally came when Gavin invited them over, a call to each of them asking if they were free to hang out that Friday and everyone agreed, partly because they wanted to see Gavin’s new place but also because Gavin was sure to have alcohol. Lots of it.

The Hunters stood outside the apartment door, Geoff raising a fist to knock while the others chatted amongst themselves. Geoff rapped on the door, waiting a few seconds and hearing Gavin yelp from behind the door and something topple over. The door opened, revealing a dishevelled Gavin a hand over his stomach as if he’d walked into something but a grin on his face anyway.

“Babe, you okay?” Dan asked, walking out from the hallway while he zipped up his pants, the lack of a shirt showing a series of little red marks littering his skin. Then, realising after a second that the others could see him, his cheeks went red with an embarrassed blush. “Oh hey, guys,” Dan said with an awkward wave. “I’m just gonna...” he trailed off, walking back down the hall, probably to get a shirt on.

“Hey guys. C-Come on in. Sorry, knocked some books over,” Gavin said, walking back into the apartment to try and collect the pile of books he’d knocked off of the coffee table in his rush to the front door. The Achievement Hunters looked at each other. Books? Gavin read for fun? That seemed inconsistent with the man they’d come to know, the one that was a little dim most of the time and they most definitely did not expect him to read the thick books that the Brit was collecting off of the floor. Ray, being the naturally helpful person he was, knelt down next to him, helping him pick the books up when the title of a particularly thick book caught his eye. It was entirely in German.

“Hey, what’s this one about?” Ray asked, picking up the book and showing Gavin. The Brit’s eyes lit up when he looked at the book.

“Oh, that’s one of my favourites. It’s all about different principles of multi-camera networks. There’s this whole chapter about n-camera geometry that really helped me work on some shots for Slow Mo guys,” Gavin said with a big smile on his face, looking at Ray as if he would understand even a little bit of that.

“Oh, that’s uh. That’s awesome,” Ray said, a mix between sincere and stunned. They knew Gavin was passionate about cinematography but this was a whole new level. “But why is it in German?” he asked.

“Oh, the book store I found it at only had it in German at the time. I actually learnt German ‘cause I wanted to read it so bad and didn’t wanna wait for the English copy to come in,” Gavin said, putting the books back on the table. Everyone shared a look, Dan catching their attention when he returned, this time in a black t-shirt while everyone just stood there, dumbstruck.

“Oh, here, I’ve actually got a signed copy of the English version,” Gavin said with poorly contained excitement, pulling Ray along since he’d deemed him to be the receptacle for the ridiculous amount of information about cameras and filming that he’d bottled up.

“He’s...a giant. Fucking. Nerd,” Michael said in awe as he watched Gavin ramble on to Ray about angles and focal points and a whole bunch of stuff that Ray just nodded and ‘hmm’ed’ at, trying his hardest to keep up. Everyone just looked at Dan, the older Brit nodding, mouthing ‘I know’ to the others but with a small fond smile when he looked back at Gavin. He loved that his boyfriend was so passionate about something, even if he didn’t understand a word of what he said when he started in on his camera rants.

“Hooow...I just don’t understand. He’s got so many books on this stuff,” Geoff said in shock and confusion, walking around the room and running his fingers over the spines of the books, some with leather binding that looked rather expensive.

“He only brought some of them with him to America. The rest he left at my flat or at his parent’s place. I brought them over with me along with some other things he didn’t want to sit in a closet while he lived with you,” Dan said.

“Oh, Jesus, sorry. Manners,” Gavin said, Ray breathing a sigh of relief when Gavin released him from the very energetic speech about...he had no fucking idea actually. All the words sort of melded together because of how fast he was speaking and the unfamiliar terms he used.

“Bevs, anyone?” Gavin said, pulling out beers and handing them out, a coke for Ray and one for Ryan who volunteered as designated driver.

“Thanks man,” Geoff said, taking the beers and sipping at it as he flipped through a textbook full of different results from camera filters. Michael gently tapped a little model that showed the mechanics of a polaroid camera on one of Gavin’s bookshelves. The others just sat around or wandered around the room, in shock at how smart their friend was without them realising. And all of them felt bad about ribbing him for being dumb.

“You guys knew he’s not actually daft, right?” Dan said when Gavin walked off to use the bathroom. No one said anything, just sharing guilty looks around the room.

“We...well he’d have to know a few things to work those slow mo cameras he uses. We just didn’t think he was a genius or anything,” Michael mumbled, scratching at the label of his beer.

“He’s not a genius. He’s just really passionate about film. He loves it and everything about it. He always had problems in school but the teachers understood it wasn’t because he was dumb or anything,” Dan explained. “They saw him with these massive books about cinematography but he didn’t learn anything in classes. He just...wasn’t interested in anything else. He’s always been so focused and it’s amazing watching him work. It’s sort of why I fell in love with him. Seeing him look through those cameras, turning something that looks boring or ordinary to the rest of us into something beautiful or amazing,” Dan said with that same smile on his face.

“Can you guys do something for me?” Dan asked and the others nodded, silently prompting him to ask. “The only reason he’s pretended to be so...dim for so long was because he was afraid people wouldn’t find him funny anymore and he’d lose his job with Achievement Hunter. Just, please, stop making him the ‘dumb one’. I want people to see the Gavin I see when we shoot slow mo stuff,” Dan asked, looking at each man pleadingly.

“The one that can talk a mile a minute because he’s got so much knowledge and he can’t say it all at a human speed. The one that spends nearly all of his time at home with a book, so... _immersed_ in it because all he wants is to replicate what’s on the page and use it to make something ‘ugly’ into something beautiful to show the world so they can see what he sees through those cameras. Just...please do that for me. For Gav,” Dan finished and no one could speak. All they could do was nod and agree as Gavin returned to the room, sitting right next to Dan and leaning into his side, Dan’s arm coming up to wrap around his shoulders.

“What were you guys talkin’ about?” Gavin asked, a hand absent-mindedly stroking Dan’s stomach, looking around at his friends. Dan just looked down at his camera-man boyfriend and smiled.

“Nothing, babe.”


End file.
